The Next Angel of Death
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: I suck at summaries. :P A hellsingInuyasha x-over! After finding Inuyasha making out with Kikyou she leaves the time and seals up the well. She decides to head to England to train and stay with her uncle Walter who works for the imfamous Hellsing family..
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hello!  Welcome and thank you for taking time out your busy schedules to read my fic. I hope you enjoy and help me along with story because I will need some reviewer's help for certain parts of the story. I will mostly need help on pairing people up in this story. I already have a rough idea of who I want to pair with whom. There will be spoilers from the Hellsing show for those who haven't seen it. If you haven't seen Hellsing I suggest you go out and buy or watch the rest of the show that airs on the Action channel on Friday nights. ^_^ This story is slightly AU too. Half of the story will take place in England and the other half will be in the Feudal Era and other places across the globe. Ok. On to the fic.

Sesshomaru: (sighs with aggravation) Have you finally finished your senseless yapping onna? 

Alucard: (seeps in through the wall and laughs mockingly) Most defiantly not. You know how she likes to run her big mouth. 

MistressCoCoLoVeR: (glares at them both) Shaddup you two! Or you (points to Alucard) Will only be drinking only type B blood for two months with no nookie or foreplay in the story!

Alucrad: (cringes and mutters sorry)

Sesshomaru: (gloats thinking he go of scoot free)

MistressCoCoLoVeR: And you Fluffy will be turned A sexual in this story if you don't cut it out with the teasing and stuff! (foams at the mouth)

Sesshomaru: (is scared but acts all brave like he not afraid or intimated by the cute, round, and psychotic author) If you say so filthy human. Hmph!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: (quits foam at the mouth and smiles making everyone sweat drop nervously and face fault) Ok. Lets get this show on the road!

Evil Lawyer : (pops in out of no where) Not so fast missy! Aren't you forgetting something?! (smiles with malice) 

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Yes I am. WALTER!!!

Walter: (pops in out of no where) Yes Mistress?

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Can you be a dear and get rid of him while I do the disclaimer? (points at the lawyer)

Walter: Yes Mistress. (grins evilly as he pulls out his razor sharp wires)

Evil Lawyer: (runs for his miserable life as Walter throws the wire around his neck)

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Thank you Walter. (smiles) Now on to the disclaimer. I don't Inyasha or Hellsing. If I did I would be lying on an island filthy rich with Sesshomaru and Alucard look-a-like boy toys. (grins a lecherous grin)

Sesshy and Alucard: (snorts and mocks) Not in a million years human.

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**~*~*~*~ Scene change ~*~*~*~**

**/ Alucard communicating telepathically/**

**//Seras communicating telepathically//**

**Warn: Hellsing SPOILERS up ahead. Language and some violence..**

Prologue

The Next Angel of Death

- Feudal Era -

It was a nice clear and sunny day. It was like one of those days you want to sit back and enjoy nature for what it is. But for one 17-year-old teen girl it was the worst day of her life. She walked with a heavy heart to the bone eaters well sad and heart broken. She just an hour ago walked in on her man of two years kissing her worst enemy who not once, not twice but three times tried to kill her to get the other half of her soul. She walked out of the hut an ran as fast her long and skinny legs could carry her. They didn't notice her the whole time she stood there gaping the whole time with shock and betrayal written all across her youthful face. She wrote down a quick note saying that is going home and sealing up the well for a while and will could back in a year or two to complete her duty to completing and guarding the Shikon no Tama. She would miss them all even that cold heart bastard Sesshomaru. Everyone except for Inuyasha. He was not worth her tears and love. She would miss most of all her kit Shippo. She placed the earphones snuggly on her head and turned up the volume on walkman. As the spiteful lyrics pumped through her body she couldn't help but relate to what the girl was rapping about. The girl bobbed her along to the song and sang along.

Yo… Yo… Yo yo… 

_This song is dictated to all the woman who been lied to by their men. _

_And I know you have been lied to over and over again.._

_Damn… Maybe you brake didn't brake when should have broke yo… But I did._

_See. Last year, Valentines Day. You would swore and say "Babe I love. Love you" and I swear.._

_Held you when you were sick.. Even S**ked your ****_

_The whole time I think to myself 'this isn't fair'_

_What is this I see?(no!)  You don't come home to me! (oh no!) And when you don't come to me, I can't deal.. I can't bare..(I won't)_

_You keep telling me lies but to your surprise. Look I found her red coat and your (b*tch) Caught out there…_

_I hate you so much right now!! I hate! You so much right now!! I hate you so much right now! AHHHHHH!!!!_

_I hate you so much right now…_

As the girl finished listen to the song "Caught Out There" by Kelis(AN:I don't own the that song or any other song I mention by the way. ^.^V Iunyasha: no shit Sherlock(rolls eyes) Mistrsess: (bonks Inuyasha on the head) Inuyasha: @.@) she skipped all the way to the song "I just want to get along with you." Kagome sighed as she heaved her huge yellow pack on left shoulder as she swung her leg over the lip of the well. She lifted her hand up and waved once to say goodbye to this time for a while and hop in the well. The familiar warm blue flow of light and energy surrounded her as it guided her home again. She landed with a thud at the bottom of the well. She looked up and saw the familiar well house that housed the bone eaters well. She climbed up the latter and tossed her bag over the lip of the well. She breathed in the scent of her home and felt at peace for a hot minute.

"Home again," Kagome mused happily and ran towards her house breathing in the familiar smells of her mom's cooking. 'I never felt so glad to be home again,' she thought as she burst through the door. Ms. Higurashi heard the door slam open and went to see what's going on. When she saw her daughter she smiled all wide and greeted her.

"Hello Kagome. Welcome back. How was trip and how long will you be staying this time?" grinned Ms. Higurashi as she hugged her daughter. A boy who looked about 12 or 13 years old with slightly messy brown hair came barreling down the stairs and tackled Kagome bring their mother down with them. They all laughed as the lugged and kissed each other on the cheeks as they got up off the floor.

"It's so good to see you again big sister!" chirped the slightly squeaky and still changing voice of her little brother Souta. He was way taller than her now and still growing! Souta was certainly 5'10 and slightly muscular. Kagome's warm chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mirth as she moved an ebony lock out of her vision. She had grown a lot too over the years. She was 5'6 now and gotten a little heavier in the hips, butt, thighs, and breast area. Her was still stay the same making her whole body look voluptuous and curvy. She had been work on her muscle tone too to give herself a leaner look. Her hair was chopped into layers and still remained just pass her bra hook in length. She wore baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt instead of her school uniform too. She laughed and punched Souta playfully in his shoulder. 

"It's good to see you both. Is grandpa back from his travels yet?" Kagome asked. Her grandpa was certainly travel the globe with equally senile friends.

"Nope! He is still traveling," answered Souta.

"Ah. Ok." mused Kagome with disappointment. She wanted to see her grandpa so bad.

"Don't worry dear. He'll be back in a month or so. Let's eat dinner now. I made your favorite," chirped Ms. Higurashi.

"Ok," sighed Kagome. She didn't feel like eating. She wanted to go up stairs and sleep away her pain but since it's been a solid month since she last sat with her family to eat dinner she just went into the kitchen. 

After she finished eating she went back to the well and sealed it. As she past back into the hallway she looked at a picture that hadn't caught her eye for a long time. It was a picture of her, Souta, mom, and her uncle Walter Dollneazz when she was six. A year after her papa died. They were visiting her uncle in England for a week. It's been 11 years since she last saw him and she missed him dearly. That was when an idea struck her. She would go and live with uncle for a while. She ran up the steps two at a time. She barged into her mom's room, as she was getting ready for bed.

"Mom! What's the phone number for Uncle Walter?" Kagome rasped as she tried to regain her regular breathing pattern. 

"Hmmm? Oh! Hold on. I think I got it right in this dresser," her mom answered as she rifled through her top drawer.

"Ah! Here it is."

"Thank you mom," said Kagome as she snatched the number from her mom's hand and raced into her room and dialed the number…

~*~*~*~*~*~ London, England- Hellsing Mansion(HQ) ~*~*~*~*~*~

 The phone ringed three times before Walter picked it up.

"Hello. Hellsing Manor. Walter Dollneazz speaking," he rasped in a clear and crisp tone.

"Hello?… Uhhhhh… I don't know if you remember me but this is your niece Kagome Higurashi speaking," said a nervous but mature female voice.

"Kagome? It's been so long! How are you dear? How is your grandpa, Souta and my baby sister?" murmured Walter happily. The ageless retainer tied his hair in a low pigtail. The man looked no old than 30 or 35 but was reaching his 56-year-old mark. But he was fit and always took good care of himself. The old thing that told his age was a few reckless and a reseeding hairline. He wore his usual pressed pin striped pants and crisp white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. A monocle dawned his left eye.

"Oh! Everyone is doing fine. Grandpa is traveling though. Ah uncle Walter… Can I ask a favor?" fidgeted Kagome on the other end. She was afraid he would say no.

"Sure."

"Ahhh. CanIcomeandstaywithyouforayearortwo?!?!?" shoot out real fast.

"Hmmmm. From what I figured out you said, sure, you can come and stay with me for a while," smiled Walter. It's so long since he last seen her. He couldn't with being the Hellsing Manor's fateful retainer and sometimes vampire slayer retired. 

"Great! Can you send me a plane ticket and I'll take care of the rest," said the bubbly teen.

"But of course. I'll take care of everything. No buts," Walter murmured. They made their plans, said their goodbye for now, and hung up. 

As Walter was beginning to dose off he was startled awake by the bellowing of his Mistress: Sir Integral van Helling. He briskly walked all the way to office getting her evening tea along the way in the kitchen. He knocked briskly on the door two times. He advanced into the office after he heard the aggravated 'Enter'. Behind a huge cherry wood desk stacked with piles of paper sat his mistress cursing into a phone with one of her favorite over priced thin cigars dangling from the corner of her full lips. He sat the silver tray on her desk and waited for her to finish her phone call.

"Listen to me you dirty squealing sow! I will have yours and that nutty priest's head on a shiny silver platter if he kills anymore of my troops again Maxwell!" roared Integral as she slammed do the phone. She ran a frustrated slender hand through her platinum hair and puffed out an angry breath.

"Now master. You know you lost your cool. I would have to if I had to deal with that filthy and dishonorable human," mocked Alucard as he phased in through the ceiling.  His upper half of his body was sticking out of the ceiling. 

"Alucard. Just who I wanted see," griped as she glared at the irritating vampire.

"What is it master?" Alucard asked as he pulled the rest of his body out of the ceiling and float towards her desk. He had a contending smirk on his face.

"Take a look at these," Integral said through clenched teeth and handed the file to Alucard. Alucard skimmed through   the articles and whistled with surprise. He was intrigued with who ever done this massacre. In one picture there was blood, guts, head, and various body part thrown everywhere. In another picture there was a flash of black and gray fury and claws.

"Hmmmmm.. Who ever did this was very sloppy and just out for fun and the hunt," murmured Alucard as he handed the photos back to his master.

"Damn FREAK vampires. When will they ever learn," Integral sighed with disgust.

"It wasn't FREAKS, true vampires, or ghouls," Alucard stated matter factly.

"Then who is it?" asked Integral.

Alucard shook his head and let out a sadistic laugh as he faded into the wall. /I don't know…But.. this is going to be fun. I hope this opponent will be strong. I was beginning to get antsy/ Integral shivered as Alucard's insane laugh rung through her head.

TCB…

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Yay! I'm done for now. I hope you like this story so far. Give me comments, criticism, and helpful reviews. NO FLAMES! I don't tolerate them. Only immature, crybabies, with nothing better to do flame people. If you don't like my story don't read it! 

Alucard: Hmph. Filthy humans. (removes seals and brings out a familiar) Review or else. (smirks with malice)

Sesshomaru: (lifts claws) Yes. Or me and Alucard will come after you. (sneers)

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Ja ne for now! Lattttttteeee!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I know some of y'all want to kill me for not updating but I have been real lazy and life in general has been getting in the way. I'll try to update more if I can help it. I'll even start writing down my chapters again. Well. Lets get this show on the road.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *cries*  
  
The Next Angel of Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
London, England  
  
Kagome switched from one foot to another as she waited for her uncle. He flight got laid over for three hours in Germany and she was warren out. The young woman watched her breathe puff and turn into steam in the freezing air. The sky was cloudy and gray as it rained down hard on the pavement. She was about go back into the airport waiting area to waiting for her uncle when a shiny black Roles Royce rolled up to her. A man in elegant butler attire gracefully slides out the front door of the car. As the old gentleman straightens up his eyes go straight to Kagome. He smiled and held on his arms as she dashed toward estranged uncle she hadn't seen for a little over a decade. "Kagome, my dear. My how you have grown. I've missed you my little tenshi," murmured as he embraced the young woman. "I've missed you too Uncle Walter!" chirped the miko. She was so happy to see him. It had been so long. Her uncle let her go and set her bags in the trunk of t he car. They got in the car and rolled away from the airport. As the two rode on they talked about what has been happening in their lives for the pass ten years. Kagome told Walter a more squeaky clean version of her adventures in the Feudal Era and Walter told a more censored version of his line of work. Walter was about to tell his niece about Alucard and Seras when they pulled up to the gate. He gave the password and confirmed his identity to the guards and drove through the gates. As he drove up the rotund pathway he spotted his boss Ms. Integral Wingates Van Hellsing. She eyed his niece with a cool stare as she puffed on one her many over priced cigars. Alucard and Victoria were standing beside each other eyeing the girl with curiosity and caution. As they both climbed out the car Kagome stilled as she eyed the two individuals that were standing off to the side. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and had the sudden urge to lay hands on them and purify them both. She nervously moved forward as the aura death and something distinctively youkai filled her senses. She kept eyeing the two standing to the right. There was something about that she couldn't put her finger on. As was trying to figure it out her Uncle introduced her to his boss. "Mistress Hellsing, I would like you to meet my niece from Japan Kagome. Kagome, this is Miss Integral Wingates Van Hellsing. She is an important and respected woman," Walter said with pride. He felt honored to have served the Hellsing family this long. He paused for a moment as the two ladies shuck hands and murmured greetings. He cleared his throat and turned to Alucard and Victoria. "Kagome, I would like you to meet Alucard. I should have told you before we came through the gates but Alucard and Miss Seras Victoria standing his left are vampires. Do not be afraid, child. They won't harm you they work for Miss Helling. Alucard is bond here because Miss Hellsing is his master and Alucard is young Miss Victoria's master," murmured Walter lightly. Kagome's eyes widen in shock for a fraction of a second went back to a mask of calmness. "Ah! I had a funny feeling about you two now I know why. Don't worry I'm not afraid of you two. I've meet threatening creatures of the night believe me," chuckled nervously. All of the Hellsing bunch exchanged looks between each other but didn't say a thing. She took Alucard's white-gloved hand in hers and shucks it. A chill went up her spine and fought hard against her miko powers so as not to harm the vampire. Her breath was taken away when she looked into the most beautiful and most intense she has ever seen. They were a shining blood red. Like to flawless were taken from the earth and placed into the pale creature's sockets. She gave herself a mental shake and greeted the other vampire. As soon as all the meet and greet is down they all went into the mansion to get the young woman situated in her new home for the next two years.  
  
Feudal Era Inuyasha was not happy. He was livid! 'That bitch!' fumed a irate hanyou in his mind. They other were standing around the well glaring at Inuyasha with disgust. Kikyou was standing behind with her arms warped possessively around Inuyasha's slim waist. She was smirking to herself thinking that she had Inuyasha finally to herself and her naïve incarnation would get a clue and back off now. 'Mine!" she thought as she squeezed tighter. "Oi! Kikyou, would you please lighten up on the hugging I'm trying to think and move here," murmured Inuyasha to the undead miko softly. Her loved clay pot and didn't care what anyone said. Snago and Miroku were trying to hold back a distressed Shippo from sailing over to Inuyasha and trying to pound him into a greasy smug in the dirt. They glared at the undead miko and hanyou as they badmouthed their friend. "When I get my hand on that rotten thieving wench I'll!!" Inuyasha didn't finished that sentence because he was being pounded into the ground with a gold staff, a huge boomerang, and fried to a crisp by Shippo's foxfire. All in all the news that Kagome took the shards with her on her training session and won't be back for two years didn't bond well with anyone of Inuyasha and co. But they would just have to deal with it until Kagome comes back a lean mean arse-kicking machine!  
  
TCB.....  
  
AN: Short. Eh... Next chapter Sesshy-chan will appear in modern day London and Kagome goes ghoul and freak hunting! ^_^ Until next time! Later. 


	3. chapter 2

AN: (ducks sharp objects and rabid reviewers) Heh. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. Busy. And lack of inspiration. Well, this is the next installment of 'The Next Angel of Death.' I forgot to say when this fic takes place. Since the fic will mostly take place in the hellsing universe. This fic is kind of a Hellsing spoiler too, so you have been warned. I will be using elements from both the manga and anime series, but mostly from the manga because I like the manga better. Lots more dark humor. So the setting when after the Valentine brother attacked the Hellsing HQ. I hope this chapter doesn't seem half-assed and boring. Tell a sistah how you feel in your reviews but don't flame. Flames will be used to light my chimney fires and to laugh in your face from your immaturity and ignorance. So lets get this party started people!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. So leave me alone! (sniffle) ;-;

The Next Angel of Death

Kagome was lead into the imposing house with a briskness and excitement. The Hellsing residences followed the related duo into the house. Walter took his niece's hand and led her up the winding stairs to the second floor. Sir Integral raised a finely shaped eyebrow at her butler/bodyguard's subtle show of affection. She just shrugged and headed to her office for her afternoon tea and smoke. So it only left Alucard and Seras alone.

"Police girl, there is something off about that girl. Keep an eye on her and watch her closely. I felt something strange come from her aura when I touched her hand. I don't trust her," growled the Hellsing pet.

"Master, I will do as you said," murmured the young vampire.

"Good. Go drink your medi-blood and meet at the firing range. You have much to improve on Police girl," The No Life King said while phasing through a wall to his quarters.

"Yes Master!" chirped Seras. The young vamp-ling ran off to the kitchen to feed and then get ready for her master.

- Kagome and Walter -

Walter escorted the young girl to her living quarters for the next year or so. The young miko light out a squeal of delight when she saw her new living arrangements. The décor was blood red, black, with hints of purple. There was a huge dark red oak, four-poster bed. There was a desk, wardrobe closet, dresser, a vanity dresser and chair, and night dresser with a lap next to the bed. A pretty and very exquisite room. The duo placed the suitcases and bags on the floor to be unpacked later. The young miko was going to explore her room farther but her uncle took her hand again to escort her to his Mistress's office to formally meet her. He gave her a short and informative tour of the house along the way. They reach the desired door and knocked on it. A stern "Come in" came through heavy door. Walter opens the door and ushered his niece through the door and in front of the infamous Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The said woman was hunched over some papers as she puffed on her over-priced cigar. She looked up and straightens up immediately when she saw that she was not alone. The imposing woman gave Kagome a once over then she held out her hand. Kagome meekly walked up to the intimidating woman and shook it. Integra gave her a small half smile and stood up.

"Welcome Kagome to Hellsing manor. I am Sir Integra, leader of the Hellsing Agency where we protect the innocent masses, The Protestant and her Majesty, the Queen from the evils of the night. I will not feed you a bunch of crap about vampires and such not being real because they are real and will take pleasure in drinking your blood and making your life a living hell. We were attacked a few weeks ago some rogue freak and vampire nazi organization called the Millennium Empire; they killed off all my men and I had to hire a mercenary group to work for me now. You will meet them tomorrow; for now we need to give you proper training if you are to survive here. Commander Fargason will start you out on your weapons training and then you will be handed over to Seras and Alucard for further training. For now, head do to the shooting range to start your target practicing training. Walter show her where that is," instructed the Hellsing Mistress.

"Yes, Sir Integral, I will show her and come to serve you your mid-afternoon snack," Walter murmured.

"Come Kagome-chan."

"Yes Uncle Walter," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, just call me Walter dear," the former hellsing opt said.

"Ohh ok. I'm coming Waallterr," Kagome stammered, still getting used to calling her uncle just by his first name.

"That's better dear. Lets go," Walter smiled as he beckoned his niece to come along. The duo murmured 'good day Miss Hellsing' and exited the office leaving a slightly smirking Integra. The mistress sat down and started puffing on her cigar. She let out sigh and uttered, "It's not nice or proper to eavesdrop on people's conversation Alucard." A dry chuckle was heard through the office as the nosferatu phased into office from the ceiling upside down doing a flip to turn right side up. He was had an intrigued look on his face as he sipped on his type A medi-blood while staring at the closed front door.

"Why master, I was only just making my own observation of her. There is something about that girl I can't put my finger on but something is off about her," the vampire uttered.

"I since that about her too Alucard. Keep an eye on and make sure she doesn't get killed," Integra said.

"As my master wishes," smirked Alucard as he phased out the office.

- Kagome and Walter. Shooting Range –

"Ok Kagome. I will equip you with what you need to fight these ghouls, freaks, and vampires," Walter said as he dragged an extremely heavy black case up to the table. He gave one grunt as he slammed the case on to the table.

"Yes Walter," Kagome said. Kagome was excited. She fought and faced off against all sorts of demons but never these kinds of demons called vampires. Strangely, Kagome never thought vampires existed even after fighting all sorts of demons. The young teamed with excitement over her new training. She new this was what she needed for now. She had to get away from the Feudal Era and Inuyasha to clear her mind and find herself and inner strength.

"Ok. This will be your instruments of doom in fight the evil of the night from now on," Walter deadpanned as he flicked the switch on the black suitcase. Kagome let out a small gasp, as she looked at all the deadly goodies in the box. She ran a slim finger over the crossbow and arrows. The bow was made of dark mahogany painted a dark almost black purple with tiny crosses engraved at the bases of the bow with real melted down bless Lanchester Cathedral crosses. The string on was strong and sliver. The arrow was made with same wood and the arrow tips were from the same blessed sliver. Right next to the bow and arrows was a dark purple version of Alucard's Jackal but much smaller and doesn't weigh as much and with small modifications. Instead of 6 rounds the gun held 10 bullets in it's magazine. The writing on the gun said, 'Speak with dead' and 'Jehovah is among us as in Heaven.' The set back to the gun was that the recoil kick was powerful enough to take a normal person's arm off. Next to Jackal jr was an a silver .9mm Smith and Wesson handgun, a 5 inch dagger with dark purple handle, and a pair of buttery smooth black gloves like Walters'. Kagome turned to her open with her mouth hanging open. She ran her slim fingers over her deadly equipment again.

"Th- th- these arrrreee mind?!?" Kagome babbled.

"But of course Kagome. These are yours for you to keep, train, and do as you please with. I will help you along the way but you will be in good hands with Commander Fargason and Officer Pickman," answered Walter. Right after he said their names to uttered gentlemen came through the door. One was an older balding man with a scar on his left eye; the other was a handsome, sinewy, youth with dark brown hair and amethyst colored eyes. Kagome blushed as the younger man sized her up with his intense eyes. Walter stood and greeted the men.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you came. I would like you to meet my niece Kagome. Kagome this is Commander Fargason and Officer Pickman. They will be training along with Seras, Alucard, and myself," Walter said. The commander took Kagome's hand and shook it firmly. Pickman bowed over Kagome's hand and kissed with a slight smile.

"Pay attention to what these men and women say Kagome dear, it will be life saving and will determine if you come back alive or dead," Her uncle stated gravely. Walter gave his niece one last hug and left in the care of the two men.

- Time leap. The next night. Storage room. –

You can here the rough voices of a bunch of rowdy men come from the large room. All the men sat around on crates and such. They were talking amongst each but most of them were gathered around one. Here was their leader, Captain Bernadette of the mercenary group called the Wild Geese. The said man was tall and lanky boarding upon lean. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, a bandage over the bridge of his nose, and his dirty blonde hair was long and braided into one single sloppy braid. He had a beat-up safari hat plopped on his head and beige army looking wear. He let out an annoyed sigh while he lit up his cancer stick that was a cigarette.

" When in the bloody 'ell iz zat damn woman comin'?" Bernadette growled. His long time chum, John Pickman gave him a tip about a job opening here at this manor that required men and women who could be guns for hire. The mercenary captain thought of this new job as the big money maker. From what his buddy was telling him, it looked like this noble chit was will to pay big for soldiers and any type of professional killers. So the mercenary captain jumped on this opportunity and pounded out the details with the woman's butler. As of right now the said noble woman was running late and his men were getting antsy and impatient among with himself. He was about to tell his men to pack up and get ready to move out when the noble woman stormed through the door with her butler and a young woman in the Hellsing uniform. The woman was imposing and intimidating. She sized each one of his men up and sign as she turned to her Butler.

"Are you sure about this Walter? Some of there men may be even dirty Catholics," uttered the imposing woman.

"Why of course Sir Integra. We have no choice or spare time. We need to regroup and assemble a so what competent group of bloodthirsty men as soon as possible, My Lady. Why can't let that scum roam the earth for a second longer," the butler said with conviction.

"Yes, we most obliterate those bastards to ash. I will see them in the fiery pits of hell before I let these nazi scum hurt anymore people," Integra growled. She turned back to the mercenaries and signed. She walked up to the captain and held out her hand and shook Bernadette.

"Capitan Bernadette I presume? I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You have been hired to kill and destroy vampires, ghouls, freaks, and such," Integra stated.

"Wha--?! You most be Barmy!" the Capitan shouted.

"There is no way vampires can exist you dig bat wench!" someone shouted from the back. And eye muscle twitched in Integra's left eye but didn't pull out and unload the magazine into the crowd.. Yet.

"Well, you simply don't know. No, to be accurate, you simply have not been informed. The Hellsing Agency was formed one hundred years. We conducted our operations beneath an unsuspecting populace as an instrument in war against vampires. It's hard to understand no matter how I say it. So behold. This is your enemy, a vampire," the Hellsing mistress stated. She pointed to Seras as she uttered the last sentence.

Seras fidgeted as all eye fell on her. Everyone's mouth hung open in stunned silence for a few minutes until the Capitan shook himself out of his stupper and walked up to the young vampire. He poked Seras in the chest a few times. Seras was starting to get annoyed when the Capitan opened his mouth.

"Ah.ah hahahahahahahahahahaha!! You gotta be kiddin' me! Zes is not a vampire! If she is a vampire then I'm the bloody King of Monsters," Bernadette heckled. Seras had had enough. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder and with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying across the room into the wall without even thinking.

"Ha! That will tell you!" Seras smirked.

"Sh—sh- she really izzzz a vampire!?!? Freak!" The Captain shouted as he picked himself off the ground. Seras was about to knock the Captain a bit more when her master phased through the wall.

"Of course she is a vampire. Among us she is the lowest of the low but she is obviously a vampire," Alucard said with a sinister grin that sent a chill down almost everyone's spine. He looked the new personnel over and snorted.

"Not much with guts I see. Will they be of any use to us, Master," Alucard deadpanned with a skeptical look on his evil face.

"Alucard!!" Integra shouted out with annoyance. She glared at her servant while he just kept on scaring the new help. Walter came running into the room with his niece followed by Fargason and Pickman.

Pickman saw his friend on the ground sucking his thumb in the fetal position and gave a long-suffering sigh and went over to help his friend. Fargason went over to Integra's side to tell her about Kagome's progress so far.

Kagome observed the entire coming and goings with wide eyes. She couldn't wait to go out on to the field and prove herself. She wanted to prove to herself that she was not weak and could defend herself and didn't need Inuyasha's help or protection. She missed her friends dearly and so much it hurts. She hopped Shippo, Sango, kiarra, and Miroku were watching out each other and taking care. She wanted to see them but she banished them out of her mind for now. She needed to concentrate on her training. She was shook out of musing as she listened on what her uncle and Sir Integra were saying.

"**They** sent you a letter, My Lady," Walter said as a slight evil sneerish grin formed on his face.

"Who?" Integra asked.

"Vatican Section XIII," Walter answered.

"The Iscariot Agency?! What do **they **want?" Integra groaned.

Kagome gave both of them a confused look seeing as she didn't have a shred of a clue on who and what they were talking about. She never heard about a section like that before. Kagome filed away that piece info to ask her uncle about later. Alucard was about make a rude remake about his master's groaning when a low level officer came running into the room.

The boy came skidding into a stumbling stop in front of the Hellsing Mistress and bowed. After he bowed he saluted as started sweating like a pig while he started to speak. "Sss—sir Integra! There has been a freak and ghoul attack down town. It's urgent and needs to be attended to right away," the boy finished.

"Right. Ok, you rag tag bunch of half-baked simpletons. This is your first assignment. Don't screw it up and for God's sake don't get killed. May God and her Majesty be with you all. Move out," Integra commanded.

Everyone started looking confused for a minute until they started getting their baring. Every one of the mercenaries locked and loaded for their first vampire assignment. Seras ran out the room to get her Harkonnen cannon and bullets. Alucard let out a bone chilling laugh and murmured something about 'Going out to have some fun and kill vampire freak scum' as he phased through the wall. Kagome ran out the room to get her equipment. She was really excited. This was going to be her first vampire hunt.

- Time leap. The thick of a vampire freak melee. -

Bullets, guts, blood, and dusk flew through the air as a fierce battle was going on. Alucard walked casually through the battle with a bored look while capping another filthy and pathetic freak and ghoul. The Hellsing trash-man turned up his nose in anger as a little turd of a ghoul smashed his sunglasses. Those were his third pair this week. The poor ghoul paid dear with his insignificant life. Bernadette and his boys were doing pretty well taking out freak and ghoul with ease. On the far right of the field was Kagome. She was handling her own. She slid through one freak's legs as she unload the empty magazine clip on her Smith and Wesson and put a new one in. Blood and ghoul dusk was splattered everywhere and on her. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran toward her bow and arrows that had been kicked out her hands awhile a go. She wasn't paying attention so she never noticed the five ghouls and freaks behind her. As she reached for her bow she let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt two freak grab her and held her down. Tear slid down her eyes as she thought she was doomed when from out of no where came an acid green whip hitting the freaks holding her down and the left over ghouls were taking care off by another guy in the shadows. Kagome got up to thank her rescuers. As she was turning around she open her mouth to say 'Thank You' she jumped back and pointed.

"It's you! What in the hell are you doing in London, England?" Kagome stuttered.

"Hn. We can be asking you the same question Kagome," the cloaked shadow growled.

"Like I would tell you Lord Fluffy!" the young miko spat. The shadow-cloaked figure growled and was going to give a scaving retort when the other shadowed figure spook.

"Kagome! It's such a surprise to see you. And you're not with dogturd anymore either! Great," the shadow said as the person stepped into the weak moonlight along with the other person. Kagome was going to say something back when she heard the recognizable sound of a gun hammer being cocked back.

"Who are you and who do you work for demon filth," Alucard barked.

Kagome stood in front of the two figures so as to stop Alucard from shooting. Kagome said to the vampire, "It's ok. I know them. They won't harm anyone. This Kogua of demon wolf tribe and is in charge of the eastern part of Japan and this Lord Sessohmaru, the dog demon lord of the west."

- Vatican Section XIII, The Iscariot Agency. Rome, Italy -

As the wind rustled through the leafs of the maple trees you can here kids laughing and running around in joy as they went back to their rooms in the orphanage of the Vatican church. As you entered the church you could see priests and nuns rushing around and such. But they are not important now. There are three with in the sea of nuns and priests that are the most of this particular agency.

First as you look through the crowd you can see priest who towered over all the others with his lean body and bright blonde hair. What stood out most about this man were his kind lime green eyes behind his gold-framed eyeglasses and soft Scottish brag. But appearances can be deceiving. This man was Iscariot's top agent in the war of suppressing heathens, heretics, pagans, and any other unholy monsters that roamed the night. His name is Father Alexander Anderson, the paladin regenerator who used blessed machete knifes and a bit of holy magic against evil. He is also on the somewhat of the psychotic side, this is a man who's bad side you don't want to get anywhere near on.

Walking next to him was a really tall and pretty nun, wearing priest attire. She wore shades over her greenish-hazel eyes and is of Russian heritage. The said woman ran a gloved hand through her short wheat blonde hair. She looked innocent enough but she too was an earthly agent of divine punishment. Her weapons of choice were guns. She is an expert marks men and a valuable asset to the agency. Her name is Sister Heinkel Wulf.

And walking meekly next to agent Wulf was a pretty little Japanese nun who wore round wire framed glasses. The said woman fidgeted with her habit as she tucked a piece of raven black hair behind her ear. But this small nun was probably the most dangerous of the three besides Anderson. The girl is a split personality berserker. Her weapon of choice was a ninja sword when she slipped into her other split personality. Her name is Sister Yumiko Takagi. Her other self is simply named Yumie.

Three had just come from a briefing from their commander and chief of the agency Enrico Maxwell. They had received an order from his Holiness himself, the Pope. They were to fly out to South Africa to squash and stamp out a rebellious bunch of dirty heretics in order stop them from going globe with chemical warfare. As the three headed out the front doors you could see in the far corner of the courtyard was a window where their chief, Enrico, watched them go. The said man let the curtain drop back in place and heaved a long-suffering sigh as he sat back in his chair. The tired political priest ran a gloved hand through his long ponytail that was tied back with a simple silk black ribbon. He too, had orders from the Pope. He was to meet with that filthy Protestant piglet, Sir Integra Hellsing. Oh how he loathed those Protestant heretics with every fiber of his being. But he would do it anyways, because his Holiness said so.

- Feudal Era. With Inuyasha and Co. -

Groans could be heard as Inuyasha yelled at them to move their asses and speed up. Miroku gripped his staff a little harder. He was ready to fight Inuyasha if had to in order for them to stop for a moment of rest. Ever since Kagome left, Inuyasha went nuts and started hauling them to and fro in a frantic search for the jewel shards now. Shippo cried his self to sleep at with Kirara offering a little comfort; by licking away his tears. He still called out for his adopted mom from time to but knew she couldn't come back for now and her disappearance was just as hard just as hard on everyone else. Everyone was on pins and needles around Inuyasha and Kikyou now. The crew would admit but they were worried a lot about Inuyasha a lot and it didn't help with Kikyou's presence being around. Inuyasha was slowly losing it. Sango and the rest of them hoped Kagome came back soon. They don't know how much longer it before it becomes not safe to stay and be with Inuyasha anymore.

- A damp abandon cave -

"ku ku ku ku ku!!! It looks like the poor little mutt has lost it. And the fool still holds a flame for that whore of a wench Kikyou. He still doesn't get that Kikyou doesn't want him. She wants to kill him. Ha! Simpleton. It will lead to his downfall. For now I will let him think that he actually have a chance of defeating me and getting all the jewel shards. Oh, that reminds me. Kagura! Come here," murmured the infamous and most foul Nuraku. He signaled for his other incarnation Kanna to put her mirror down so he can watch his other incarnation walk up to him.

His incarnation slowly made her way up to him and bowed her head, waiting for orders. The air was so thick; you could smell the hate and murderous thoughts waft in the air and around Kagura and Naraku.

"Kagura, you are to find out where that other meddlesome miko went and steal those jewels shard from her. And please refrain from killing her. I want that pleasure to be my own," Nuraku said with an oily sinister smile.

Kagura fought back a shudder and nodded affirmative.

**TBC**…

AN: (lets out a tired sigh) Yes! Done for now. You like? I hope you do. This will be the last chapter I will upload until the New Years. If some of you fans of the Hellsing manga don't recognize John Pickman and Peter Fargason, that's because they come from the anime. If some of you Hellsing anime fans don't recognize Bernadette, Yumiko, Heinkel, or Enrico Maxwell, that's because they come from the manga. One of my favorite manga characters is Capitan Bernadette. I really like when song that silly and dirty army ditty from one of my favorite army movies of all time. It went something like this:

_I don't know but I've been told,_

_Eskimo pussy is mighty cold._

_Tastes good!_

_Mighty good!_

_Good for me!_

_Good for you!_

If any of you can name the movie from which that line came from then I'll make the next chapter 4 pages longer than this chapter and have the next chapter come out within the next week.

I need some help though. I have some sort of ideas on couples and pairings but I need other opinions and ideas. So tell about pairing you want to see in this fic besides Alucard/Kagome because they are the main pairing. How about Kouga/Seras? Bernadette/Seras? Enrico/Heinkel(read the manga to know what I mean) sexual tension or one-sided love/admiration? Some Pickman and Kagome flirtation? Some friendly Anderson/Yumiko brotherly and sisterly fluff? Yumie and any other guy(hey, yumiko's other self needs some action too. ;)? And finally, some major Integra/Sesshomaru back and forth barbs and snide remarks that will lead later into a coupling? Tell me!!! Happy Holidays reviewers! And a Happy New Year! Don't forget to R&R!! Later! .V


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Yes… It's been over two years since I've updated this fic but I swear it's worth the wait. I was struck with new inspiration and I had to get this chapter down before I lost it. I hope you like it. Oh, and Torchwood is joining the fray. Doctor Who and co. my come in later. If never seen these shows; Watch torchwood while it's still on BBCamerica this season and rent season 1-3 of doctor who right now.

P.S.: Read the AN at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

** Scene change **

**/ Alucard communicating telepathically/**

**//Seras communicating telepathically//**

The Next Angel of Death

"So…."

"Kouga and I are demons. And have been around for over 500 years."

"That explains a lot"

"I don't mean to be blunt but… What are you Alucard-san? I know you're not human because mortals have a distinct smell. And you smell of death, blood, and something else I can't place," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

The demon lord was eyeing the undead king with distrust and a little fear of not being able tell what the vampire is.

"To put it simply for you, you low form of the devil's flushables. I am a Nosferatu. An undead vampire KING. But I am more than undead. Lowly peon. Much more," Alucard laughed as he sunk into the shadows to answer his Mistress' call.

Sessomaru growled and made a jump for the vampire to slash at him but all he swiped was air.

"Too slow," the air mocked

Sesshomaru was seething. The demon lord turned and marched toward the oblivious miko as she was chatting with Kouga. The said dog demon grabbed the Hellsing roughly on the when he heard a distinct 'Clak! Clak' and a 9mm was pointed towards his head.

"Oi! Letz zee little chit go, dog breath;" Pip growled.

"It's ok, Captain Bernadotte. I can handle Sesshomaru-sama myself. Your and the can go on and give your report to Sir Integra," Kagome stated.

'Arrogant wench,' Sesshomaru thought.

Pip didn't want to take the gun away from the demon's head but with a little encouragement he let the firearm fall to his waist and he backed off.

"Ok, what do you want to know Sesshomaru?" the miko huffed.

"How and why are you here? The last time I saw you was 500 years ago," the dog lord questioned.

"If you most know. I'm originally from this timeline. And the way I get back to the Feudal Era is through a magic portal. Where the portal is, I'm not telling. And I'm here because I need to train and a break from Inuyasha. My Uncle happens to work for a well funded military organization. And Alucard-sama works for the person in charge if you were going to in quire about him next," Kagome stated with a slight yawn. "Are we done here? I gotta get back to base and wash this FREAK and ghoul mess out of my hair and clothes before it sets again and I'm stinking for weeks."

"No, you will take me to this person in charge so I can have a word with him about his 'Pet'," the irate dog demon growled.

"Who said Sir Integra was a he? Well, you can come and have a talk with her but don't be surprised if she shoots first and ask questions later," the young walked towards the parked SUV as she chatted over her shoulder.

HELLSING MANSION: Integra's Office

/The pretty-BOY smells like wet dog and ghoul mess. I'm surprised that he isn't sitting on all fours shaking his FUR out/ snarked the Vampire supreme.

"Behave and be polite towards our guest , Alucard. I don't want an international incident like last time," Integra ordered.

/Yes Master,/ Alucard laughed as he gave a mock bow and melted into the floor.

"You have an interesting servant Ingetra-san," commented Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Alucard is interesting but you are not here just to praise me for my well trained weapon, are you Demon Lord of the West?" the Hellsing leader got to the point.

"No, it not. Integra-san. I'm just surprised that this organization is ran by woman. A woman playing at being a man no less," Sesshomaru challenge. 'Hmph! A militant organization ran by mere weak, child-looking, onna. May the wonders of the human's idiocy never cease?'

CLICK! CLAK!

"Do you really expect to leave here alive now that you've insulted my master and her leadership, you lowly spot on the devil's arse crack?" Alucard stated while aiming his _Casull Auto_ at the demon's skull.

"Alucard!"

"Sir Integra. Have your 'servant' point that gun some where else or things will get ugly," the demon barked.

'Back down, Alucard. Do as I say. I can handle this demonic abomination.'

/As you wish, **Sir Integra**./

The nosferatu lowered his weapon and back into the shadows beside his master. Keeping a close eye on the demon before him.

"Now that my weapon has settled down ; to answer your unasked question. The Hellsing organization was founded by Abraham van Hellsing ; my great- grandfather who originally caught Alucard and bonded him into servitude of our family. The organization is tasked with defending the protestant church and country's shores from any and all supernatural threats. Not to be confused with the Torchwood Institute. They defend the whole world from aliens and other threats. Hmph! Those pansexual freaks haven't done anything remotely helpful other than possibly giving those aliens STDs from shagging them. But my institute is not run like a canal pleasures play ground. This organization is about defending queen, country, and church. We don't play. We kill and eliminate threats! Are you a threat Mister Sesshomaru Demon lord of the West? If so then I swear on my family's honor that you will go down!" Integra slammed her large slender on her over crowed desk. "I am Sir Integal Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing! I back down and cower from no one!"

Sesshomaru rarely stared in awe and admiration of a human but this frail woman stood up and challenged him with no fear. This insolent mortal was staring him down with her hard ice-blue eyes. She was leaning towards him with one palm on her desk and the other on her hip. Puffs of smoke was coming from her mouth and thin cigar.

/Seems like you have stirred something anew in his loins LITTLE Integra/ Alucard sniggered.

'Don't say such vile things.' the leader projected back. A pale pink blush colored her cheeks.

'Why is the onna blushing and that filthy low-life smiling,' Sesshomaru wondered. "I am not a threat. I am here on business with my business partner Kouga."

"Really now? I will be keeping an eye you both. Where you two staying currently?" Integra inquired.

"Why just arrived here when came upon the battle between your group and those foul smelling creatures."

"Well, those are what we called FREAKS, humans artificially made into vampires with computer chip implanted into the brain. And the other are ghouls. Human who are not virgins converted into undead zombies when bitten by a vampire," Integra informed the dog demon.

"How and why did this happened?'

"We don't have all the information but we that the terrorist Nazi group called Millennium .We thought we got rid of them during World War II but it seems that we were wrong. The Iscariot Organization is meeting with us tomorrow night." Integra sat in her chair.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow to check this situation out even more. Because if this is a problem in the yokai realm," the demon replied.

"Nonsense, you can stay here and be brought up to date on the situation," Lady Hellsing offered. 'And I can keep an eye on you also.'

"I don't want to put you out."

"You can stay here; I insist," the young Hellsing reinforced.

Sesshomaru stood up and straighten his coat. "Alright, we will stay." The demon offer his hand to the Hellsing leader and bowed ¼ of his body.

"Deal, Alucard go get Walter and have him set two bed rooms and have Mister Sesshomaru and Mister Kouga's rooms ready with their bags put in them," Integra ordered as she took the demon's hand in her gloved one.

/As you wish, my Master./ Alucard melted into the side wall.

**Cardiff: Torchwood Hub**

"What do got for me Tosh?"

"There seems be odd disturbances outside of London and a sleepy town in Ireland. But an unidentified group took care of the threat. I can't seem to access the groups files or what organization they work for. But we are being sent samples of the creatures that was destroyed," the computer specialist replied. Toshiko Sato was typing away at her computer station with intense determination.

The Hub was abuzz with the latest activity and strange disturbances happening across the U.K. They were puzzled with what has happened lately. They weren't sure if the threat was alien or other.

"Martha. Did you check the ANGEL network?"

"No unusual activity happening, Jack" Martha Jones answered. She was set at what used to be Suzie's area looking through files and pulling up various data on her computer.

"Oi. These sodding creatures look like Weevils but more human. If I can my hands on a sample I can study the bone structure and blood," Owen Harper stated.

"We will be getting a sample corpse this evening. Ianto, Tosh, and Martha will be riding with me to London," Captain Jack Harkness ordered.

"Roger!

**FEUDAL ERA: JAPAN**

**Inuyasha and CO.**

"That wench is still not back! She has parts of the damn shikon jewel I need. If she was going to abandon us she could have at least leave the damn jewel," Inuyasha gripped.

"She was being petty and childish. She can't stand that you and I are now together," the undead miko agreed. She rapped her clammy ash-white hands around the hanoyu.

"Nonsense, Kagome would never dissert us," Miroku argued.

"Agreed, Kagome would never leave in this dire time. She will be back. She has to come back," Sango tried to convince herself more than the others.

'Kagome… We need you. Comeback soon. I have a bad feeling that something awful will happen if you don't come back' Shippo worried. The small foxfire demon eyed the shikon jewel shard that glowed white with swirls of purple warily.

Inuyasha pawed the jewel shard possessively. No one noticed that he glowed a pale purple color…

TBC….

AN: Yes, I'm baaaaaccccckkkkkkk, bitches! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I just had to shake those cobwebs from my brain and get off my lazy ass and write. I'm adding two series to this story. Torchwood and Doctor Who. Doctor Who will come along in later chapter. Captain Jack and Co. will be coming along for the ride in the next chapter. And there will be spoilers from Season three of Doctor Who and spoilers from Season one of Torchwood. The plot of this will canon more with Hellsing mangas until a certain point. I'ma take some liberties here and there. I'm still mulling over pairings and such. Alright, except a new chapter in three weeks. Love ya. Later, and happy R&Ring! -V


End file.
